Undisclosed Desires
by Minnisa Targana
Summary: Si te dieran la oportunidad de entrar en tu juego favorito ¿la tomarías? -Se buscan Oc-


¡Holi! °w°/

Etto… si ya sé que es una nueva historia y si sé que no he subido los capítulos de las otras… ¡Pero en mi defensa!

¡Fanfiction no me dejaba subir nada! щ(ಠ益ಠщ)

Me disculpo con todas ustedes de corazón U.U, espero poder subir los capítulos en el trascurso de esta semana y bueno espero que se animen a participar en esta historia

Bueno sin más las dejo con el prólogo :3

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CdM no me pertenecen, son de Chinomiko-sama (aka Miko troll), Xian nu studio, Beemoov Y a su equipo

 **Géneros:** Romance, aventura, fantasía, drama, comedia, terror

 **Advertencia:**

-La historia contiene lenguaje soez, situaciones sexuales, violencia, sangre, acoso escolar y probablemente la muerte de personajes

-Los chicos van a ser Ooc

-En un principio la historia será T, pero cambiara en los siguientes capítulos a M

* * *

" _-I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

 _I want to recognize your beauty´s not just a mask_

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart-"_

 _ **-Muse; undisclosed Desires-**_

* * *

 _-¡Crea tu propia historia en Sweet Amoris y vive una autentica historia de amor virtual!_

 _¡El primer juego de citas! ¡El escenario del juego se adapta según tus elecciones para tener una historia única!_

 _¡Con corazón de melón liga con los personajes que te gusten y vive una autentica historia de amor! Descubre episodios nuevos con frecuencia y convierte en la chica más cautivadora.-_

* * *

 **Para: ….**

 **Asunto:** ¡Felicidades has sido elegida!

¡Querida jugadora, nos complace decirte que tu cuenta ha sido seleccionada para realizar una encuesta con motivo del evento de los 5 millones!

Solo debes dirigirte al enlace adjunto a este mensaje y contestar las preguntas de forma honesta, una vez hecho esto te aguardara algo mas pero eso por supuesto es una sorpresa.

De nueva cuenta te felicitamos y esperamos que disfrutes de tu obsequio.

 **Atte: Staff de Corazón de Melón**

* * *

 **¡Bienvenida querida jugadora!**

Antes de iniciar con el test por favor completa los siguientes datos que se te piden, de nueva cuenta te pedimos que seas honesta con tus respuestas.

 ***Nombre y apellido:**

 ***Apodo:**

 ***Personalidad:**

 ***Físico:**

 ***Familia:**

 ***¿Cuáles son tus gustos? ¿Y lo que odias?**

 ***Cuéntanos sobre ti: (¿Trabajas? Si es así en que, ¿Te va bien en la escuela?)**

Gracias por rellenas los campos señalados y no te preocupes, la información será borrada en una horas.

Ahora si empezamos con el Test recuerda se honesta y no te preocupes tus respuestas no serán publicadas ;)

 ***¿Cuál es tu chico favorito? ¿Y el segundo?**

 ***¿Crees que eres realmente compatible con ese chico?**

 ***En el capítulo 6 se te dio la opción de tener un pequeño romance con Leigh pero al final este regreso con Rosalya; ¿te hubiera gustado que el tímido hermano mayor del victoriano fuera uno de los chicos elegibles?**

 ***¿Tienes fobias? De ser así ¿cuáles son?**

 ***¿Te hubiera gustado poder añadir la opción de tener una relación previa con el chico? ¿De ser así cual sería? (ojo** **no amorosa** **)**

 ***¿En qué tipo de relación encasillarías a cada uno de los chicos con tu personaje?**

 ***Si pudieras añadir algo a la personalidad de tu chico ¿que sería?**

 ***¿Qué te gustaría ver más a menudo en la ruta con tu chico elegido?**

Gracias por contestar este pequeño Test una vez que lo envíes espera pacientemente pues en unas horas uno de nuestros administradores se pondrá en contacto contigo y mandara un código, ¡El cual podrás canjearlo por la sorpresa que tenemos preparada para ustedes!

 **Atte: Staff de Corazón de Melón**

* * *

Sigrid se estiro con pereza mientras observaba como el video que había terminado de editar horas atrás terminaba de subirse en su canal. Si bien es cierto que era una buena terapia para superar su fobia, no podía negar que la edición de los mismos podía ser un dolor en el trasero.

Sus ojos escocían por las largas horas que había pasado delante del monitor sin descanso, así que cuando los cerró una ola de alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo subió sus pies al escritorio y se reclino en la silla, estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida cuando el característico tono de su teléfono llamo su atención.

Abrió uno de sus ojos rosáceos y con parsimonia se enderezo en su lugar antes de tomar el dichoso aparato, el cual volvió a sonar casi al instante, en la pantalla podía ver el nombre de su waifu, abrió la conversación y otro mensaje más apareció en la pantalla.

 _-"¡Rainbow Brite!"-_

 _-"¡Deja todo lo que estés haciendo y entra a la página de Corazón de melón!"-_

 _-"Enserio arcoíris tienes que hacerlo, así que mueve tus paliduchas manos y entra ya en la página"-_

Frunció su ceño, imaginaba que su emoción era por la reciente salida del capítulo 30, cosa que ella misma ya había comprobado horas antes cuando de forma incauta se tragó semejante spoiler al entrar en Tumblr y ver la imagen de Lysandro en el suelo.

El capítulo tenía unas horas de haber sido publicado y el fandom ya se había vuelto loco. Por su parte no tenía idea de cómo es que el victoriano había acabado en ese estado, ella apenas iba en el capítulo 28, lo poco que había leído era que había sido culpa de Nina y varias fans querían la cabeza de esta en una pica.

-"Ya se lo de Lys"-

 _-"Quien dijo algo de Lysandro, tú entra a la página y sigue los pasos que te indiquen"-_

Aun no entendía como es que se las arreglaba para escribir tan rápido, cuando estaban juntas solo podía verla mover sus ágiles dedos por la pantalla del móvil y después estar como si nada, aun no podía entender si esa era una habilidad especial que se les otorgaba a cierto tipo de personas.

-Bueno veamos por qué esta tan ansiosa- Volvió su atención al monitor y en una nueva pestaña tecleo la dirección, cuando se terminó de cargar sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver un el mensaje en pantalla.

"Evento de los 5 Millones"

Sin poder evitarlo ahogo un grito de emoción al ver todos los accesorios lindos que se había ganado por lo del evento incluyendo el objeto especial, pero aun no entendía él porque de la emoción de su waifu… solo fue hasta que fue re direccionada a la habitación que lo vio

" **Felicidades has sido elegida"**

Grito emocionada al leer el correo y sin poder evitarlo marco el número de su mejor amiga, ambas jóvenes entre risas y gritos festejaban su suerte, no tenían idea que este pequeño evento solo era el principio que marcaría un cambio en sus vidas junto con el de las otras 7 chicas que también habían recibido el mismo mensaje.

 **Recuerda que los sueños también se pueden convertir en pesadillas…**

* * *

¡Listo!

Que me dicen, ¿se animan a participar?, ¿alguien se anima a ser la loca waifu de Sigrid? (como siempre la ficha de mi Oc está en mi perfil por si quieren ir y darle un vistazo)

Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en mandarme un Mp y con gusto les responderé lo más rápido que me sea posible.

Por cierto los chicos que están disponibles son los siguientes

* Castiel, Kentin, Armin, Viktor, Dimitry, Dake, Thomas, Lysandro, Nathaniel

Los que vaya subrayando son los que ya han sido elegidos

Nos leemos luego °w°/


End file.
